List Of CBeebies Shows
This is a list of CBeebies shows which are either still airing or expired. The CBeebies website contains most of these shows, which are airing and coming soon on the CBeebies channel. Current programming * Alphablocks * Andy's Baby Animals * Andy's Dinosaur Adventures * Andy's Prehistoric Adventures * Andy's Safari Adventures * Andy's Secret Hideout * Andy's Wild Adventures * Apple Tree House * Baby Jake * Biggleton * Bob The Builder (On BBC IPlayer) * Catie's Amazing Stories * CBeebies Bedtime Stories * Charlie And Lola * Clangers * Danger Mouse *Maddie's Do You Know? *Down On The Farm *Feeling Better *Ferne And Rory's Vet Tales *Footy Pups *Fiery Tales *The Furchester Hotel *Get Well Soon *Gigglebiz *Go Jetters *Gundrun: The Viking Princess *Hey Duggee *In The Night Garden... *Icy Tales *Jamillah And Aladdin *Junk Rescue *Justin's House *Kazoops! *Let's Celebrate *Let's Play *Little Roy *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Magic Door *Magic Hands *Meet The Pups *Melody *Messy Goes to Okido *Minibeast Adventure with Jess *Mister Maker *Mister Maker Around the World *Mister Maker Comes to Town *Mister Maker's Arty Party *Molly And Mack *Moon And Me *My First *My Pet And Me *My Petsaurus *My Story *My World Kitchen *The Octonauts *Old Jack's Boat *Olobob Top *Our Family *Patchwork Pals *Peter Rabbit *Postman Pat *Raa Raa The Noisy Lion *Roary The Racing Car *Sarah and Duck *School of Roars *Show Me Show Me *Small Potatoes *Something Special *Stargazing *Swashbuckle *Tickety Toc *Tee and Mo *Teletubbies *Time for School *Tinga Tinga Tales *Topsy and Tim *Treasure Champ *Tree Fu Tom *Waffle the Wonder Dog *What's the Big Idea *Where in the World? *Yolanda's Band Jam Former programming * 3rd & Bird (2008-2015) * 64 Zoo Lane (2002-2019) * The Adventures Of Abney And Teal (2011-2019) * Abadas (2011-2016) * Abby Hatcher (2019) (Now on Nick Jr.) * Alligator (2002-2008) * Alphablocks (2009-2019) * The Amazing Adventures Of Morph (2002-2013) * Andy Pandy (2002-2015) * The Animals Of Farthing Wood (2002-2011) * Angelmouse (2002-2014) * Animal Shelf (2002-2003) * Animal Stories (2007-2019) * Anthony Ant (2008-2010) * Azzy Wish-Wosh (2006_2009) * Baby Jake (2011-2019) * Balamory (2002-2016) * Becky And Barnaby Bear (2002-2011) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (2009-2014) * Bertha (2008-2014) * Big & Small (2008-2015) * Bing (2014-2019) * Big Barn Farm (2008-2018) * Big City Park (2010-2014) * Big Cook, Little Cook (2004-2012) * Bill And Ben (2002-2010) * Binka (2002-2013) * Bitz And Bob (2018-2019) * Bits and Bobs (2002-2014) * Bitsa (2002) * Bob The Builder (2002-2019) * Bob The Builder: Project: Build It * Bob The Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! * Bobinogs (2004-2010) * Bodger and Badger (2002-2004) * Boj (2014-2018) * Boo! (2003-2012) * Boogie Beebies (2004-2015) * Brum (2002-2014) * Bump the Elephant (2002-2012) * Buzz and Tell (2008-2017) * Carrie and David's Popshop (2008-2015) * Caterpillar Trail (2002-2003) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2002-2013) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2013) * Come Outside (2002-2012) * Chuggington (2009-2018) * Cloudbabies (2012-2017) * Cro (2002-2011) * Dino Babies (2002-2013) * Dinopaws (2014-2018) * Dipdap (2011-2019) * Dirtgirlworld (2009-2015) * Doodle Do (2006-2010) * Dr Otter (2002-2011) * Driver Dan's Story Train (2010-2015) * El Nombre (2002-2014) * Engie Benjy (2002-2017) * Ethelbert the Tiger (2002-2010) * Everything's Rosie (2010-2018) * Fab Lab (2002-2011) * Fimbles (2002-2012) * Fingermouse (2002-2013) * Finley the Fire Engine (2007-2012) * Fireman Sam (2002-2012) * The Flowertot Show (2008-2012) * Funnybones (2002-15th August 2014) * Garth and Bev (2010-2012) * Get Squiggling (2008-2016) * Gordon the Garden Gnome (2005-2011) * Grandpa in my Pocket (2009-2017) * Green Balloon Club (2008-2014) * Guess with Jess (2009-2013) * Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs (2005-2015) * Harry & Toto (2008-2012) * Higgledy House (2002-2009) * Horrid Henry (2006-January 2009) (Moved to Nicktoons) * Hummingbird (2002-2008) * Iconicles (2011-2015) * Jackanory Junior (2007-2012) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2007-2011) *Jayden's World (2013-2019) (Airs on CBBC) *Jelly Jamm (2011-2016) (Moved to ZooMoo) *Jollywobbles! (2010-2013) *Kate And Mim Mim (2014-2018) *Kerwhizz (2008-2016) *Kipper The Dog (2002-2015) *Kit And Pup (2018-2019) *Kay Dumb Humming (2012-2013) *LazyTown (2006-2012) *LazyTown Extra (2008-2012) *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2013) (Now on CITV as part its former show) *Little Big Cat (2008-2014) *Little Charley Bear (2011-2015) *Little Human Planet (2011-2015) *Little Prairie Dogs (2010-2016) *Little Red Tractor (2004-2011) *Little Red Tractor Stories (2002-2008) *Little Robots (2003-2015) *The Lingo Show (2012-2017) *Louie (2008-2013) *Lunar Jim (2006-2010) *The Magmatch Show Of Mr. Bean (2002-2019) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014) *Me Too! (2006-2013) *Mighty Mites (2010-2011) *Mike the Knight (2011-2017) *Monster Cafe (2002-2007) *Mr. Bean: The Live-Action Series (2002-2007) (Now on CITV as set is a former programme) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2002-2019) (Formerly) *Muffin the Mule (2005-2012) *Mr. Bloom's Nursery (2011-2018) *Nelly And Nora (2012-2016) (As the creators of Nina Needs To Go, Pablo and Tilly And Friends) *Nina and the Neurons (2007-2017) *Noddy's Toyland Adventures (2002-2015) *Numberblocks (2017-2019) *Numberjacks (2006-2015) *The Numtums (2012-2018) *Nuzzle and Scratch (2008-2011) *Oakie Doke (2002-2012) *The Octonauts (2010-2019) *Open A Door (2002-2007) *Our Planet (2006-2012) *Pablo the Little Red Fox (2002-2012) *Pablo (2017-2019) *Penelope (2010-2011) *Penelope K By The Way (2010-2011) *Peppa Pig (2008-2009) (Now on Nick Jr., Nick Jr. Too, and Nick Jr. Peppa) *Pingu (2002-2015) *Playdays (2002-2013) *Play School (2002-2011) *Poetry Pie (2009-2012) *Polka Dot Shorts (2002-2011) *Putty Ice Meal (2002-2009) *Q Pootle 5 (2013-2017) *Raa Raa The Noisy Lion (2011-2019) *Ruff-Ruff, Tweet And Dave (2011-2016) *Rastamouse (2011-2018) *Razzledazzle (2005-2011) *Roary The Racing Car (2007-2019) *Rubbadubbers (2002-2011) *Same Smile (2010-2016) *Sergeant Stripes (2003-2012) *Sesame Tree (2008-2013) *Sesame English (2008-2013) *Shaun The Sheep (2006-2019) (Moved to CBBC) *Sheeep (2003-2011) *Small Potatoes (2011-2019) *SMarteenies (2002-May 2011) *Space Pirates (2007-2014) *Spot Bots (2016-2018) *Spot the Dog (2002-2014) *Spot's Musical Adventures (2002-October 2010) *Step Inside (2002-2010) *Storytime (2002) *Teacup Travels (2015-2019) *Teletubbies (2002-2015) *Teletubbies Everywhere (2002-2013) *Tellytales (2009-2014) *The Family Ness (2002-2011) *The Koala Brothers (2004-2016) *The Large Family (2007-2014) *The Magic Key (2002-2012) *The Magic Roundabout (2002-2018) *The Pingu Show (2007-2012) *The Poddington Peas (2002-2013) *The Shiny Show (2002-2015) *The Song Catcher (2005-2007) *The Story Makers (2002-13th July 2010) *The Treacle People (2005-2015) *Tickety Ted (2011-2015) *Tilly And Friends (2012-2016) *Timmy Time (2009-2018) *Tinga Tinga Tales (2010-2018) *Tinpo (2018-2019) *Tiny Tumble (2013-2018) *ToddWorld (2004-2011) *Tommy Zoom (2007-2015) *Tots TV (2004-2011) *Tweenies (2002-2016) *Uki (2010-2013) *Underground Ernie (2006-2011) *Waffle The Wonder Dog (2018-2019) *Waybuloo (2009-2018) *Wibbly Pig (2009-2015) *Wide Eye (2003-2005) *Wiggly Park (2002-2011) *Wissper (2014-2017) *What's the Big Idea? (2013-2019) (Now on the BBC Channel) *William's Wish Wellingtons (2002-2013) *William Starts To Cry (2005-2013) *Yoho Ahoy (2002-December 2010) *Yakka Dee (2018-2019) *Yoshi's Woolly World: TV Series (2015-2019) *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! (2009-2014) *Yoshi's Crafted Adventures (2017) *Zigby (2009-2014) *Zingalong (2002-2011) *Zingalong Songs (2003-2011) *ZingZillas (2010-2017) *Ziggy Burger (2015-2019)